Devices such as storage devices, cable video routers and switches that communicate via a private network (also known as a restricted network) are typically continually monitored in order to prevent attacks such as denial-of-service (DOS) attacks and to prevent exposure of critical and/or confidential data. While private networks typically do not have an inbound transport layer, they may have an outbound transport layer configured to convey device status and event notifications, thereby enabling the devices can be monitored by an external monitoring device.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.